Bloque de Tango de la Celda CHICAGO
by porquesi
Summary: Una parodia de CHICAGO a lo GW... las chicas de GW han hecho algo terrible... All that jazz...


Basado en CHICAGO LE FILME  
******************  
CELL BLOCK TANGO  
  
Presentador: Y ahora con todos ustedes, las seis dueñas del pabellón número 6...  
  
Entran Sally, Dorothy, Relena, Hilde, Noin y Catherine vestidas con unos trajes a lo charleston, todos color negro...  
  
[Sally]  
Justicia...  
  
[Dorothy]  
seis  
  
[Relena]  
Cuchillo!!!!  
  
[Hilde]  
Uh uh  
  
[Catherine]  
Circo  
  
[Noin]  
Marquize!  
  
[Todas]  
Se lo merecía  
Se lo merecía  
Él tuvo toda la culpa  
Si hubieras estado ahi...  
Si lo hubieses visto...  
  
[Catherine]  
Te apuesto que hubieses hecho lo mismo que yo!  
  
[Sally]  
Justicia...  
  
[Dorothy]  
seis  
  
[Relena]  
Cuchillo!  
  
[Hilde  
Uh uh  
  
[Catherine]  
Circo  
  
[Noin]  
Marquize!  
  
[Sally (Habla)]  
Ustedes saben como la gente a veces tiene esos pequeños habitos. Ellos te pueden dejar knock out, como a Wufei. A él le encantaba dar pequeños discursos sobre la justicia y la debilidad de las mujeres... ja... ¿ debiles?. Un día llegue a casa, bastante irritada por el tema de los preventers buscando un poco de cariño y simpatía... pero ahi estaba Wufei tirado en el sillón hablando sobre "justicia y bla" frente al televisor, bebiendo cerveza... entonces yo le dije: " Wufei si vuelves a hablar otra vez más sobre la justicia y demás yo...." y abrió la bocota... entonces tome un revolver y le tire dos tiros en la cabeza... ¡¡ de advertencia!!!!.   
  
[Todas]  
Se lo merecia  
Se lo merecia  
La culpa la tuvo él...  
Si hubieras estado ahi...  
Si lo hubieses visto...  
Te apuesto que hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo!  
Se lo merecia  
Se lo merecia  
La culpa la tuvo él...  
Si hubieras estado ahi...  
Si lo hubieses visto...  
Te apuesto que hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo!  
  
[Dorothy (habla)]  
Yo conoci a Quatre Raberba Winner en la Guerra hace unos años... él me dijo que era soltero. Y bue, pasado un tiempo empezamos a vivir juntos. Él iba a su trabajo, volvia a casa, le hacía una bebida, comiamos...Bueno, era como estar en el cielo pero... me entere algo más sobre este pequeño " intento fallido de angelito" ¿ soltero me dijo ? jaaaaaaaaa, ¡¡ soltero mi trasero!!!. No solo era casado... oh no... ¡¡ tenia SEIS esposas!!. Era uno de esos malditos jackes arabes, ya saben... asi que esa noche, cuando volvió a casa, le hice su trago favorito como de costumbre... saben que... algunos muchachos no pueden soportar el arsenico...  
  
[Todas]  
Se lo merecia  
Se lo merecia  
La culpa la tuvo él...  
Si hubieras estado ahi...  
Si lo hubieses visto...  
Te apuesto que hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo!  
Se lo merecia  
Se lo merecia  
La culpa la tuvo él...  
Si hubieras estado ahi...  
Si lo hubieses visto...  
Te apuesto que hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo!  
  
[Sally,Dorothy, Relena,Noin]  
Hah! se lo merecia...  
se lo merecia...  
El tomo una flor  
en su esplendor  
y cuando la uso  
... abuso de ella  
Fue un asesinato  
pero no un crimen!!!  
  
[Catherine y Hilde]  
Justicia, seis, Cuchillo, uh-uh, Circo, Marquize!!!!  
  
[Relena (habla)]  
Bien, yo estaba parada en la cocina haciendo pollo para comer, concentrada en mis propios asuntos, y fue entonces cuando llego mi esposo Heero con un ataque de celos.   
"¡¡ ESTUVISTE ACOSTANDOTE CON DUO CIERTO!!!" me dijo. Él estaba loco y seguía gritando una y otra vez la misma oración... de esa manera él corrió hacía mi cuchillo... ¡¡ CORRIÓ 10 VECES!!!   
  
[Todas]  
Justicia,Seis, Cuchillo,Uh-uh, Circo,Lipschitz  
Justicia, Seis, Cuchillo,Uh-uh,Circo,Lipschitz  
Justicia,Seis, Cuchillo,Uh-uh, Circo,Lipschitz  
  
[Todas]  
Si hubieras estado ahi...  
Si lo hubieses visto...  
Te apuesto que hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo!  
  
[Hilde (habla)]  
Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok,  
hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg   
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan   
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja   
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...  
  
[Relena (habla)]  
Si O.o pero... lo hiciste?  
  
[Hilde]  
UH UH, NO CULPABLE!  
  
[Catherine]  
Mi hermano Trowa y yo haciamos un doble acto, y mi esposo Duo solía viajar con nosotros. Para el último número de nuestro acto, haciamos esas 20 acrobacias, 4, 5... saltos, giros, flips, flops, abrirse de piernas, una y otra vez... Bueno, esa noche estabamos en el Circo, los tres sentados en el cuarto del hotel, riendo, tomando vino... repentinamente nos quedamos sin hielo, asi que yo fui a buscar más... cuando volvi, los encontre a los dos haciendo el acto número 17... la abertura de piernas...  
Bueno, yo quede totalmente flasheada, ¡¡ en shock!!. No puedo recordar nada... hasta unos minutos después cuando mis manos se cubrían de sangre... y supe que habían muerto...  
Se lo merecia  
Se lo merecia  
La culpa siempre la tubo él   
YO NO LO HICE  
DE HABERLO HECHO  
como me podrías decir qué estube mal????  
  
[Noin - habla-]  
Yo amaba a Zechs Marquise más de lo que podría decir... Él era un tipo honorable y artistico... sencible, un verdadero soldado, un poeta... pero él no podía encontrarse a si mismo. Asi que salía todas las noches a buscarse a si mismo, y en el camino se encontro con Paquita, Rudofacia y Jacinta... Me imagino que pensaras que rompimos por nuestras diferencias artisticas... él se veía a si mismo como un ser vivo y yo lo veía como un ser muerto...  
  
[Todas]  
Se lo merecia  
Se lo merecia  
La culpa la tuvo él...  
Si hubieras estado ahi...  
Si lo hubieses visto...  
Te apuesto que hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo!  
Se lo merecia  
Se lo merecia  
La culpa la tuvo él...  
Si hubieras estado ahi...  
Si lo hubieses visto...  
Te apuesto que hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo!  
  
[Todas]  
El sucio bum, bum, bum, bum, bum ( ruidos de disparos)  
El sucio bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
  
[Catherine, Sally, Noin]  
Se lo merecian...  
[Dorothy, Hilde, Relena]  
Se lo merecian...  
[Catherine, Sally, Noin]  
Se lo merecian...  
[Dorothy, Hilde, Relena]  
Se lo merecian...  
[Catherine, Sally, Noin]  
Se lo merecian...  
[Dorothy, Hilde, Relena]  
Se lo merecian...  
[Catherine, Sally, Noin]  
Todo el tiempo...  
[Dorothy, Hilde, Relena]  
Todo el tiempo  
por que nos usaron y abusaron   
[Catherine, Sally, Noin]  
como podes decirnos...?  
[Dorothy, Hilde, Relena]  
Como podes decirnos qué estuvimos mal?  
qué estuvimos mal ja?  
  
[Todas]  
Se lo merecia  
Se lo merecia  
La culpa la tuvo él...  
Si hubieras estado ahi...  
Si lo hubieses visto...  
Te apuesto que hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo!  
Se lo merecia  
Se lo merecia  
La culpa la tuvo él...  
Si hubieras estado ahi...  
Si lo hubieses visto...  
Te apuesto que hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo!  
  
[Sally ( habla)]  
Si hablas de justicia una vez más!!  
  
[Dorothy (habla)]  
Soltero mi trasero!!  
  
[Relena (habla)]  
Diez veces!!!!!!!  
  
[Hilde (habla)]  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe. ¡¡ NO CULPABLE!!!  
  
[Catherine (habla)]  
Numero 17, pose: la abertura de piernas.  
  
[Noin (habla)]  
Diferencias Artisticas...  
  
Salen del escenario...  
  
*******************************************************  
Espero que les guste ;) un poco macabro pero asi es CHICAGO ;) y ALL THAT JAZZ!!!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!  
Aisha 


End file.
